Polygon Man
Polygon Man was the original mascot for the PlayStation brand. Arcade Opening: Polygon Man is angered by the fact that he has been humiliated by every character in the cast. He now seeks revenge and wants to reclaim his throne. Rival: Seth Killian Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending: Polygon Man is laughing evilly as he is now in his original giant form. Having regained his powers and his throne; Polygon Man has now created his own personal army by turning the rest of the cast (except for his rival) into his polygon soldiers. He then says that he will now set off to conquer the rest of the Playstation Universe. None will be safe from his wrath. Gameplay *- - TBA * - or - TBA * Jawpper Cut! - - Polygon Man smashes his opponent with his jaw causing them to be launched into the air. * Jaw Breaker - - Polygon Man does his body slam from the boss fight. * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * Air Jawpper Cut! - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Jaw Breaker - (midair) - Same as the ground, except Polygon Man will create a shockwave that will launch opponents back. * Crash's Spin - - Polygon Man turns into a rough version of Crash and does a rapid spin that sucks enemies in. * Spyro's Charge - or - Polygon Man changes into a rough version of Spyro (Larger than how Spyro is normally) and charges forwards with his horns out, tumbling enemies he hits. * Dart's Rise - - Polygon Man changes into a rough form of Dart in his Red Eyed Dragoon form, and charges upwards at an angle, knocking enemies aside and setting them on fire. * Lara's Flip - - Polygon Man changes into a rough version of Lara Croft, then does a jumping flip forwards, firing what looks like AP down on enemies that makes them flinch until he lands on the other side, facing where he came form. * Air Crash's Spin - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Spyro's Charge - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Dart's Rise - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Lara's Flip - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Abe's Power - - Polygon Man changes into a rough version of Abe and then wields the power of the Skrykull, sending out an electric pulse that stuns enemies. * Crystal Eyes - or - Polygon Man fires out a powerful laser from his eyes that will explode when it hits a object or opponent. * Jill's Explosives - - Polygon Man's changes into a rough version of Jill Valentine and brings out her grenade launcher, firing it into the air at an angle. Explodes in mid-air or if hits an enemy. *'Polygon Shredder' - - Polygon Man spins around at rapid speed and takes himself apart till only his giant AP ball remains. He will keep spinning and each of his polygon shards will act as a weapon to hit his opponent as he spins. * Air Abe's Power - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Crystal Eyes - or (midair) - Same as the ground version, expect that Polygon Man will fire it down at the ground diagonally. *'Air Jill's Explosives' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Polygon Shredder' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Polygon Headbutt - or - Polygon Man headbutts the opponent. * Explosive AP Ball - - Polygon Man tosses the opponent up into the air and spits out an explosive AP ball to launch the victim even higher. * Polygon Block Slam - - Polygon Man slams a small polygon block down on the opponent's head. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Polygon Crusher - (Level 1): Polygon Man summons a large crystal polygon in front of him and slams it down on his opponents. * Polygonification - (Level 2): Polygon Man creates an energy bubble and anyone caught in it is turned into a polygon fighter. This causes them to use their super on a near by enemy before being killed themselves. * Wrath of Polygon Man - (Level 3): Polygon Man teleports everyone to a flat polygon stage and then splits apart and vanishes behind the stage. He will then turn into one of the hazard from the boss battle. (Hydra, Hades, Patapon, Dollface's mech, and the Ape Escape Mech). Hydra *'Left Slam' - - *'King Hydra Slam' - - *'Right Slam' - - Hades *'Left Claw' - - *'Shockwave Claws' - - *'Right Claw' - - Patapon *'Spartan Fury' - - *'Spartan Spirit' - - *'Spartan Glory' - - Dollface's Mech *'Fist Slam' - - *'Missile Shoot' - - The mech shoot another kind of missiles on the left or right side of the stage. *'Mouth Missiles' - - The mech shoots miniature versions of her head (although they still are big) as missiles on the stage. Ape Escape Mech *'Fist Slam' - - The mech will slam his fists together in the upper or lower part of the stage. *'Missiles' - - The mech first will shoot two missiles on the stage. *'Bullet Barrage' - - The mech shoots a barrage of bullets across the whole upper or lower part of the stage Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction * Part of the Pinata: Polygon Man puts himself together and says "I consider this a role playing game. Today you'll be playing the part of the pinata." * TBA * TBA * TBA Winning Screen * Game Over: Polygon Man laughs and says "Game Over." * TBA * TBA * TBA Losing Screen * If using Game Over: Polygon Man lays on the ground half destroyed. * If using TBA: * If using TBA: * If using TBA: Minion PocketStation: Reach Rank 8 with Polygon Man. Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters